


The Bet

by letsbegin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pick-Up Lines, Secret Relationship, Wendigo, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsbegin/pseuds/letsbegin
Summary: Sam and Gabriel make a bet that if Sam can go 48 hours with Gabriel constantly at his side randomly saying pickup lines without punching him, he’ll stop flirting with him for good. Will Sam be able to hold out? Does he really want to? And what happens when Cas joins the three of them on a wendigo case? Will his and Dean's secret finally be revealed?





	1. Chapter 1

“Sam! Case!” Dean called while looking through a bunch of files until Sam entered the room with Gabriel right behind and he passed them off.

“Gabe, I called Sam not you”

“Do you want to explain or should I?” Gabe asked looking up at Sam.

“If I can go 48 hours with him constantly at my side randomly saying pickup lines without punching him, he’ll stop flirting with me for good”

“I don’t know what to say to that so I’m just gonna tell you about the case”

“Probably a good idea”

“Are you French? Because Eiffel for you” Gabriel smirked up at Sam.

“Cause that won't get annoying, how many has he done already?”

“20 in the last two hours”

“What happens when you have to go to the bathroom?”

“I will be outside the door” Gabriel answered cheekily.

“Just tell me about the case”

“Right, yeah. A group of five campers in Acadia missed there check in five days ago and haven’t turned up since. Troopers found their last overnight stop and something definitely went down. They’re saying some kind of animal but based on these pictures I’d say something a lot worse”

“Wendigo” Sam said after analyzing the photo.

“Precisely. Now, as we know wendigo’s take their prey to caves where they slowly eat them alive which means that some if not all of these campers are still alive. We find the wendigo, torch his ass, and get these people out”

“We’ll pack our bags and meet you in the garage in ten minutes”

“We?”

“I am not losing this bet Dean, which means Gabe’s coming too”

“If you were a steak, you’d be well done” Gabriel patted Sam on the back before grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the room.

“Dear Cas, please give me the strength to restrain myself so I don’t murder your brother on this hunt or as a last resort offer myself to the wendigo. Amen” Dean said looking up at the ceiling. A few seconds later he hears the familiar sound of beating wings behind and felt strong arms wrap around his waist.

“You didn’t have to actually come, but I’m glad you did” Dean sighed as he leaned back into embrace.

“I always come when you call. Besides I wanted to see you, it’s been a few days since we last saw each other” Cas respond as he rested his chin on Dean’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Dean spoke up again.

“I really should go pack for the case”

“Yeah, you should” But neither showed any signs of moving.

“I have an idea” Dean announced.

“Hmm”

“Do your teleporty thingy to my room and then help me pack”

“Wow, that actually is a good idea” Cas teased.

“Hey! You know wh-” Dean was interrupted by Cas suddenly taking them to Dean’s room.

“Damn it Cas! Warning!”

“But you’re so cute when you’re startled and hot when you get angry about being startled” Cas smiles cheekily before letting Dean go and started grabbing clothes.

“You’re amazing you know that?” Dean said staring lovingly at Cas.

“Yeah, yeah, put these clothes in your bag” Cas hid his smile by turning away from Dean.

“I love it when you get domestic” Dean said but started packing anyway. When he finished he walked over to Cas, who was now leaning against the desk.

“I have to go meet Sam and Gabe in the garage before they come looking” He said as he wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist.

“You know, you could always call me for backup when you get there. Just picture it, Sam and Gabe sharing a tent because of their bet and you and I ‘platonically’ sharing a tent” Cas smiled and did air quotes around platonically.

“I might just have to do that. I have to go but maybe I’ll see you tomorrow” Dean winked and gave Cas a quick kiss before pulling away and grabbing his bag.

“Goodbye Dean, see you tomorrow” And with the beat of wings he was gone.

 

 

“What took you so long?” Sam looked at Dean curiously when he walked into the garage.

“I’m like five minutes late” Dean said not even bothering to look up as he put his bag in the trunk.

“If you were a library book, I’d check you out”

“On that note, that’s hit the road” Dean got into the driver’s seat without waiting for a response.

 _“If you last till I get there tomorrow without yelling at Gabe I’ll bring a pie for us to share in our tent”_ Dean heard Cas in his head and smiled to himself. Maybe this bet wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

“Thank god, we’re here” Dean sighed, relieved as he climbed out of the Impala.

“Gabe, Gabe wake up” Sam drowsily shook the sleeping Gabriel awake.

“Wha-what’s happening?” Gabe asked yawning.

“We’re here”

“Gabe can you just like snap and the tents are set up? I want to sleep” Dean unloaded the tents from the trunk.

“He fell back asleep. You wanna set them up ourselves or just call Cas?”

“I was gonna call Cas in the morning just to have some extra backup but I really don’t want to do any work right now so yeah I’ll call him”

“I’ll try to wake Gabe again”

“Good luck”

“Dear Castiel, I am very tired, it has been a long drive, I don’t want to do any work. Can you set up our tents?”

 _“You’re lucky you’re cute”_   He heard his boyfriend’s voice in his head again and chuckled.

“Is that a yes?” He asked under his breath.

“That’s a yes” Came the deep voice behind him.

“Hey Cas, what’s that?” Sam asked walking over to them with a drowsy Gabriel leaning heavily against his side.

“Pie”

“Why?”

“That rhymed” Gabriel joked without opening his eyes.

“Dean take this, I’ll set up the tents so that you don’t have to hold him up anymore” Two minutes later the tents were set up and Sam was helping Gabriel into theirs and zipping up the opening.

“Come on, let’s go eat this pie and then I’m finally gonna get some sleep” Dean smiled taking Cas’s hand and dragging him into there tent.

“So, how bad was it with Gabriel?” Cas asked as they started eating.

“Honestly it wasn’t as bad as I thought, mostly because he was asleep for a lot of it”

“That’s good, I was worried I would have to eat pie by myself” Cas joked and Dean chuckled.

“I missed you”

“Dean it hasn’t even been that long” Cas laughed.

“Yeah but I always miss you when you’re gone”

“I miss you too”

“Speaking of missing, if he does manage to hold out, Sam’s totally gonna miss Gabe flirting with him”

“He won’t last, at some point he’s going to crack and realize that he likes Gabe. The only question is when.”

“True. Ooo wanna make a bet?” Dean asked excitedly which made Cas chuckle.

“I say that they’ll make it till noon tomorrow”

“You have more faith in my brother than I do. I give till whenever is two hours before time’s up”

“What does the winner get?”

“How bout winner gets to choose the movie for our next three movie nights?”

“Yes I agree and I am totally going to win so get ready for nothing you want to watch. I might choose movies that even I don’t want to watch just so you suffer. Oh wow that was harsh I don’t know where that came I already know what I’ll choose and they’re Disney movies.”

“I think that’s a sign that we should sleep. Come on Cas” Dean said somewhat drowsily and layed down pulling Cas with him. Cas promptly wrapped his arms around Dean and pulled him close.

“Goodnight Dean”

“Night Cas”

 

 

“AHHHHHHH! NOOO! DEAN! CAS!”

“WENDIGO!” Dean and Cas were suddenly awoken by Sam and Gabriel’s screaming.

“SAMMY” Dean rushed to grab his blowtorch and stumbled out of the tent. Sam and Gabe’s tent was ripped to shreds and there was blood spattered around, but there was no sign of Sam or Gabe. Dean rushed over and looked around before falling to his knees.

“I’m gonna torch the son of a bitch, Cas”

“We’ll find them” Dean jumped up and grabbed Cas’s shoulders.

“Angel radio! Cas it took Gabe!”

“Dean you’re a genius! I can connect to gabe and find them”

“Stop complimenting me and do it” Cas closed his eyes and tried to find Gabe.

“Got them. Let’s go” Cas announced a few minutes later and held out his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

_Right after Sam and Gabe went into their tent._

“Here Gabe, now you can sleep”

“Is that a mirror in your pocket? *yawn* Cause I can see myself in your pants” Gabe smirked laying down already half asleep.

“Go to sleep Gabe, we have a long day tomorrow” Sam instructed tucking Gabe into his sleeping bag and climbing into his own.

When he looked over at Gabe the archangel was already asleep. Sam couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face or stop himself from thinking that Gabe looks cute when he’s asleep, because the truth is he does like Gabe, a lot. He just can’t let Gabe know that. He can’t do that to Gabe. Everyone he cares about even slightly, dies. And he can’t be the reason Gabe dies, not again. He’s gone years with Gabe flirting with him and was able to hide his feelings, he can last through this friggin bet. He is gonna miss it though, Gabe always finding a way to invade his personal space, hell even the cheesy pick up lines.

Sam’s been selfish before, all the times he couldn’t handle losing Dean and found some idiotic way with a pile of consequences up to his neck that always make it worse. He’s beyond saving and deep down he knows Dean is too, one day all their actions, the deals they’ve made, people they’ve betrayed, miracles that have been thrust upon them, it’s all gonna come due and they won’t be able to stop it. Until then they keep fighting, keep hunting. But Gabe, Gabe can still make it out, there’s hope for him, and Sam can’t take that away. Cas and Dean’s muffled talking and laughter have faded away meaning they’ve probably fallen asleep.

Sam doesn’t remember falling asleep so he doesn’t know how long he was out before he was startled awake by Gabe screaming and the sound of ripping fabric. He tried to scramble for his blowtorch but was grabbed before he could. Crap there’s two wendigos.

“AHHHHHHH! NOOO! DEAN! CAS!” He heard Gabe scream before the wendigo slashed down his chest and pulled him away.

“WENDIGO” Sam screamed before he was pulled up into the trees.

He woke up again in a dark cave with his hands tied up above him and he felt like shit. His whole body hurt. He heard heavy breathing coming from behind him.

“Gabe?” He croaked out.

“I’m good Sammy, it got me pretty deep so it’ll take a little longer to heal but I’ll be fine. What about you?” Came Gabe’s voice from behind him and he felt a little better.

“Lotta bruises and scratches but pretty good considering the circumstances”

“Good, cause I have a question” he could hear the smirk in Gabe’s voice.

“Are you cake? Because I want a piece of that” Sam couldn’t help but chuckle at how pleased Gabe sounded with himself. He was about to respond when they heard the wendigos coming.

“Gabe there’s two. Dean and Cas think there’s one. Use angel radio to tell Cas”

“You got it Samsquatch” only one of the wendigos entered and it walked over to Sam. He could feel its breath on his face as it slowly dragged its claws across is stomach. He clenched his eyes shut and couldn’t control the scream of pain that passed his lips.

“Hey! Wendigo freak, why don’t you pick on someone your own speed?” Gabe yelled and the claws withdrew from Sam’s abdomen.

“Gabe, wha-“ was all Sam could get out before he started coughing uncontrollably.

“You and me we’re both supernatural creatures bitch” The wendigo circled around Sam and over to Gabriel.

“Wow you really are an ugly son of a bitch aren’t you?” Gabriel taunted once it was in front of him.

“Gabe, sto-stop ta-talking” Sam sputtered out.

“He can hurt me but can’t kill me. You on the other hand, you can die. I just need to distract him long enough for Cas and Dean to get he-“ Gabe was cut off by the wendigo digging its claws into him and a scream of agony escaped him.

“Okay now you’re definitely gonna pay. You had to go for the face?” Sam heard Gabe scream again and couldn’t imagine what was happening to him. Gabe screamed five more times before the wendigo left again. Sam could still hear Gabe’s quiet sounds of pain.

“Sa-Sammy you still with me?” Gabe’s voice sounded so broken and full of pain and he was worried about Sam. Screw it, he likes Gabe, Gabe likes him, he’s done hiding his feelings.

“Yeah, I’m still with you. Gabe I have a question” Sam smirked.

“Ye-yeah?”

“If nothing lasts forever, will you be nothing?”

“Did you just, Sammy are you flirting with me at a time like this?” Gabe teased. Sam chuckled but it turned into a cough.

“Gabe I like you a lot. I have this whole time, I wanted to tell you, god I wanted to tell you so bad. I was scared. I thought if I told you how I feel, I’d lose you and I couldn’t do that. I wish that it didn’t take two wendigos to get me to tell you and I wish I was saying this to your face but Gabe I love you, I’m sorry it took me so long to say it but I love you”

“I love you too Sammy, I love you so much, god I want to hug you right now. You won’t lose me because there’s no way I’m dying now that Sam Winchester finally admitted he loves me”


	4. Chapter 4

“Uh Cas, I don’t think this is the wendigo’s lair, what gives?” Dean asks when they land on the middle of a beach. 

“I had to bring us somewhere else. We need a different plan”

“What, why?”

“Gabe, he says there’s two wendigos not just one”

“Crap. Okay new plan, You get us in to Sam and Gabe. Get them out then come back to me to help barbecue the sons of bitches.” Dean suggested after a couple minutes.

“Dean it’s too dangerous to leave you alone in there with two wendigos”

“You’re not gonna budge on this one are you?”

“Not a chance”

“What if I do puppy dog eyes?”

“I could always leave you here and go do everything myself” Cas said and Dean’s eyes went wide as he grabbed his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“No, not happening. How about instead of me staying in the cave to hunt them I come with you, and then we go back in together?” Dean asked and Cas smiled a little at his boyfriend’s protectiveness. Cas agreed but already had his own plan in mind. After he agreed, Cas brought them to the cave where Sam and Gabe were tied up.

“Sammy, you good?” Dean asked rushing over to his brother and starting to cut him down as Cas did the same to Gabriel.

“Yeah, yeah I’m really good actually”

“Dude are you delirious? You’re covered in blood”

“Oh yeah not physically okay but everything else is good”

“What does that even mean?” Dean finished cutting through the rope and held Sam up as Cas finished with Gabe. As soon as Sam and Gabe saw each other they smiled. Gabe was already starting to heal but he was still in bad shape. Dean looked back and forth between them and then at an already smirking Cas.

“Damn it” He sighs.

“What?”

“Nothing, come on Cas lets get them out of here then come back and smoke the freaks” He lead Sam over to Castiel who grabbed his arm and took them to the entrance of the cave. He healed Sam’s wounds before stepping back.

“Alright you two stay here, Cas, let’s go get the bastards” Dean said taking a step towards Cas who in turn took a step away.

“No Dean, I will take care of the wendigos. You stay here and look after them.”

“What Cas n-” Before Dean could finish Cas was gone and the entrance had collapsed. 

“Damn it Cas!” Dean yelled at the entrance. Sam and Gabe were sitting up against a tree holding hands, with Gabe’s head resting on Sam’s shoulder. Sam occasionally turning and kissing the top of Gabe’s head.

“It’s been ten minutes, it shouldn’t be taking him this long” Dean said worriedly as he paced in front of the entrance.

“Dean, stop pacing I’m sure he’s o-” Sam was cut off by the sound of Cas screaming coming from inside the cave.

“CAS!” Dean yelled running to the blocked off entrance and trying to shift the rocks but couldn’t succeed. The screaming continued before stopping suddenly and was replaced by shrieking.

“Dean” Dean turned around as soon as he heard the gruff voice behind him and rushed over to check his boyfriend for injuries. Cas’s clothes were torn and and covered in blood but his injuries appeared to have already healed except for a cut on his cheek. 

Dean pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug before pulling back and kissing him with immense passion. He put one hand on Cas’s waist to pull him flush against himself while running his other hand through his boyfriend’s dark locks. The kiss lasted what felt like eternity before they finally separated and Dean rested his forehead against the angel’s.

“Never do that again, or I’ll kill you myself”

“Dean that sends very mixed messages”

“Asshat”

“You love me”

“Yeah, yeah I do” Dean smiled and gave Cas quick kiss before pulling away and gently putting his finger to the cut on Cas’s cheek and giving Castiel a questioning look.

“I’m gonna let it scar, I hear guys dig scars”

“What the hell is happening right now!” Gabe and Sam yelled at the same time staring open mouthed at Dean and Cas.

“I’m gonna be honest, I forgot you guys were here” Dean said slightly blushing.

“Are you, have you two, what?!” Sam looked utterly confused.

“Long story short, I’m bi, and Cas and I have been dating for a year now” Dean explained while putting his arm back around Cas’s waist.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was scared, you know I’m not good at chick flick moments. Coming out, admitting that I’m in love with Cas, I wasn’t ready and I didn’t know how”

“Well, I’m in love with Gabe”

“We know Sammy, we all know”

“Which reminds me. Ha, in your face, I win get ready to cry your heart out, cause I choose Inside Out, Up, and Me Before You” Cas taunted, pointing at Dean.

“Me Before You, really?” Dean whined turning to his boyfriend.

“We both know how you feel about Sam Claflin” Cas said in Dean’s head giving him a ‘seriously’ look.

“That’s beside the point” Dean blushed and pointed accusingly at Cas.

“We’ve watched movies for less”

“Name one”

“Huntsman: Winter’s War”

“Oh yeah”

“How did you ever hide this?” Gabe asked.

“Very easily, you two were so caught up in your feelings for eachother that we were kinda able to just fly under the radar” Dean responded.

“What did you win?” Sam chimed in.

“We had a bet about how long into the bet it would take you to admit your feelings for Gabe and I won so I get to choose the movie for our next three Sunday movie nights” Cas explained.

“He had more faith in you then I did” Dean added.

“You have Sunday movie nights?”

“Why don’t we finish this conversation once we’ve driven back to the bunker and have showered and have food?” Dean suggested.

“Do you shower together?” Gabe smirked and Sam laughed.

“Cas, take me to my car so we can leave them here until Gabe’s healed”

“Gladly” And with that Dean and Cas were in the impala with the tents packed and in the trunk.


	5. Chapter 5

“How was the drive?” Gabe asked from his current position of laying across the map table with his head hanging off, as soon as Dean and Cas walked through the door of the bunker.

“Oh great, he’s healed” He said sarcastically as he walked down the stairs.

“The car ride was much quieter without you in it Gabriel” Cas smirked as he followed Dean.

“Where’s Sam?” Dean asked while looking at the files laying around.

“Showering”

“That sounds good, I’m gonna take my bag to my room and then take one myself” Dean picked his bag back up and headed to his room with Cas following close behind.

As soon as Dean entered the room he dropped his bag, flopped onto the bed, and groaned. Cas just chuckled and walked around to sit on the other side of the bed and started to rub his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“Why don’t we just stay in here forever, you can take us to get food and stuff and I wouldn’t have to face Sam and Gabe” Dean suggested into his pillow causing Cas to chuckle again.

“You knew we were gonna have to tell them eventually”

“Yeah but I didn’t think it would happen like that”

“But now it’s over with and we don’t have to worry about hiding or try to figure out the right time to tell them. This is a good thing” Cas comforted Dean.

“I know I’m just embarrassed and whining”

“When aren’t you whining?” Castiel teased

“Hey!” Dean exclaimed turning to look at his boyfriend with a scandalized expression.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. You know I love you” The angel smiled and leaned down to give the green eyed man a quick kiss before getting up and rounding the bed to pick Dean up and put him over his shoulder.

“What the?” 

“You need to shower” 

 

“Feel better now?” Cas asked looking up with a smirk as Dean walked into his room with just a towel.

“Much. How are you? Those wendigos did a number on you” Dean asked as he put on a pair of sweatpants and a worn Metallica t-shirt and climbing onto his bed to wrap his arms around his boyfriend and kiss is non-wounded cheek.

“I’m fine Dean, I’ve had time to heal myself and rest, you’re the one I was worried about” Cas turned and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss before returning his gaze to the book in his hand.

“I’m always gonna worry about you though”

“I know, and I love you for it”

“I love you too. Now come on angel, I’m hungry and we can’t hide from our brothers forever” Dean said getting off the bed.

“Correction, you can’t hide in here forever I legitimately can” Cas smirked not looking up from his book.

“I hate you” Dean deadpanned.

“Mhmm, that’s nice, dear” Cas replied still not looking up.

“Oh my god, I could take my pants off right now and you still wouldn’t look up!” Dean exclaimed.

“Nothing I haven't seen before”

“Sam where’s the angel blade!” Dean yelled.

“Right here in my pants”

“Cas! I can’t do this right now I’m going to get food”

“I’m coming, I’m coming” Cas said putting the book down and climbing out of bed.

“What if I don’t what you to come now? That came out wrong.That too”

“We both know you want me to come. Nope that was bad let’s just stop talking and go. Okay that sounded wrong too”

“Yeah I’m done, damn it!” Dean exclaimed walking out of the room with Cas’ arm around his waist.


	6. Chapter 6

“Ah I didn't need to see that!” Dean exclaimed turning around as soon as he entered the living room. 

“See what?” Cas asked before rounding the corner.

“Oh my god why didn’t you stop me from walking in” Cas turned around too.

“We’re making out not having sex, and you can turn around now” Sam called.

“You guys certainly move fast” Dean said walking into the room.

“Uh Dean, you probably shouldn’t say that”

“Oh, yeah” Dean blushed.

“Wait, Cas, why shouldn’t he say that?” Sam smirked.

“Cas remember that I can kick you to the couch before you choose your next words” Dean warned.

“We both know you would get lonely and come get at some point and if by some miracle you go the night it will have been worth it. The way Dean and I got together was that we split up on a hunt, I was stabbed, Dean killed them, found me unconscious and got very concerned. I didn’t wake up for ten minutes, during which he started crying and saying how if I died he would kill me. When I woke up he kissed me and told me he loved me to which I replied that I love him too. Then I healed we went to the Impala, ended up making out, rushed back here, and slept together. So it’s hours into your relationship and your making out whereas twenty minutes into ours we were already” Cas explained before he was interrupted by Dean.

“Okay, okay I think they get it Cas” Dean blushed.

“But you're adorable when you get embarrassed” Castiel teased.

“I’m always adorable and I’m going to get food now before this continues” Dean said as he left the room. He heard Cas hurrying to catch up.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?” Dean answered while opening the fridge.

“You’re not really mad are you?” Cas asked sounding genuinely concerned and sorry. When Dean turned around he was doing his adorable head tilt and looking sad.

“Aw darling, no I’m not mad, it’s okay” Dean soothed walking over to the angel and placing his hands on his face.

“Are you sure? I didn’t mean to upset you” Cas seemed genuinely upset.

“I’m sure, I promise. Slightly embarrassed but I’m fine. Besides, you weren’t trying to upset me and I know that. I couldn’t be mad at you for that, you’re too damn adorable and I love you” Dean comforted.

“I’m sorry, I love you”

“Stop apologizing, you don’t have to” Dean stroked his hand through his boyfriend's dark locks.

“Sit down, I’ll make you something to eat and then I’ll get some pie” Cas said before leant forward and kissed his boyfriend.

“You don’t have to do that”

“I want to, now you can sit at the table or you could go into the other room with them, they’re not making out anymore”

“I’m gonna go in there cause that’s where I left my laptop and I’m gonna see if there are any cases nearby. Call me if you need me or get lonely” Dean kisses Cas before leaving him to cook.

About twenty minutes later Dean’s sitting with Sam and Gabe on his laptop as they watch tv, when a loud clanging comes from the kitchen.

“Babe you good!?” Dean yells.

“Babe?” Gabe chuckled and Dean shot him a glare.

“Dean, can you come here for a minute?” Cas yelled back.

Dean put down his computer and headed to the kitchen. As soon as he entered the room he say what had happened and immediately started laughing. Castiel was sitting on the floor with his legs splayed out surrounded by what seemed like every pot and pan they owned and one of the pots on his head.

“I need a picture of this because it’s just too damn adorable” Dean laughed pulling out his phone.

“Noo, why?” Cas whined.

“Cause it’s cute. Now, what happened?” Dean asked kneeling down and taking the pot off Cas’s head.

“I don’t know. One minute I was cooking, then the next, all the pots and pans were just falling from the ceiling” Cas said pouting and looking up at him. 

“Wha, ho-? Wait, GABE!”


	7. Chapter 7

“Yes Dean?” Gabe called back and Dean could hear the smirk on his face.

“Get your ass in here now!”

“Fine but I’m bringing Sam as a witness” Gabe replied as he and Sam padded into the kitchen. Gabe took one look at Cas and started cracking up and Sam tried to hide his chuckle.

“What happened?” Sam asked when it was obvious Gabriel would be useless in speaking for a minute.

“Gabe, why did you drop a bunch of pots and pans on my boyfriend?”

“The reason is staring up at you like a kicked puppy” 

“Gabe” Dean said warningly.

“Alright, alright, I thought it would be funny, it is by the way, so I did it. I spent hundreds of years as a trickster do you really think that I would stop playing tricks? I’m not killing anymore. Well, I’m not killing people anymore. I am killing monsters and all that shit though”

“Put away the pans Gabe”

“As you wish” Gabe smirked and with a snap of his fingers all the pans scattered across the room disappeared into presumably their original places leaving just the pots.

“I hate you” Dean deadpanned.

“Gabe please clean up so we can go back to the couch and watch TV before Dean murders someone” Sam finally chimed in.

“See Dean, that’s how you ask nicely” and with that all pots were gone too.

“Cas give me the blade in your trench coat.”

“I’m going, I’m going” Gabriel hurried out of the room with Sam following close behind.

“Are you okay, darling” Dean said extending his hand and pulling his boyfriend up off the ground.

“Honestly, it really hurt will you kiss it better?” Cas pouted leaning heavily into Dean.

“Okay, let’s sit you down. I’ll finish the cooking while you ice your head” Dean said setting Cas down in a kitchen chair and kneeling in front of him.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah baby you just sit here while I cook and you can even stare at my ass while I do it” Dean winked as he got up and purposefully swayed his hips as he walked over to the freezer to get ice, making Castiel let out a small laugh.

“How did you two ever hide this, and for as long as you did?” Sam asked, smirking and leaning on the doorframe.

“Pretty easily especially with you and Gabe wrapped up in your not so secret pining for eachother” Dean retorted walking back over hand giving Castiel the ice pack.

“I came for a beer not to be ridiculed” Sam complained walking over and opening the fridge.

“You started it!”

“But you continued it!”

“Can you guys refrain from yelling, please” Cas mumbled slouching onto the table.

“Woah, woah, hey maybe you should lay down, you ain’t looking to hot”  
“Gee thanks babe” Cas retorted sarcastically.

“You know I love you now come on, you’re lying down” Cas grunted in protest but stood anyway before taking an unsteady step forward and collapsing into Dean’s arms.

“I seem to require assistance.”

“Yeah, no shit. Gabe you broke my boyfriend!”

“He’ll heal. You should’ve seen some of the prank battles Mikey, Luci, and I had in heaven before everything happened.

“Really?”

“I’ve heard about them. Let’s just say the platypus was not one of God’s creations” Cas explained before disappearing.

“Gabe tell me about platypus’” Dean said excitedly sitting on the couch.

“So Mikey had pranked Lucifer and in retaliation Lucifer created the platypus’...”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long I haven't been able to find the time to write.

“Hey love, feelin’ better?” Dean asked softly, walking into his room an hour later.

“Yes, I seem to have fully healed” Cas replied, sitting up and softly smiling at Dean.

“Sam and Gabe decided to go out and they said that they probably won’t be back till very late if they come back today at all. Wanna make some popcorn and hot chocolate, cuddle up on the couch and watch some movies, darling?” Dean asked walking over to his boyfriend and giving him a soft kiss.

“I like that plan but could we just watch the movie on your laptop and cuddle here in bed?” Cas asked pulling Dean into the bed, so he was basically on top of him.

“Of course sweetheart. Do you want me to give you my laptop and you can choose a movie while I make the stuff, or do you want to come with me?” Dean peppered kisses along Cas’s jaw and neck.

“I wanna go with you, I’m feeling particularly clingy” Cas replied making Dean chuckle.

“Well dear, if your feeling clingy, wanna ride on my back?” Dean smirked returning to look at Cas’s face. 

“That would be quite enjoyable” Cas leaned up and kissed Dean.

“Come on, Mr. koala” Dean dragged Cas up.

“If either of us are a koala, it’s you Mr. cuddles”

“Honey, you know I love these clothes, they’re very sexy, but let’s get you into something a little more comfortable, ok?” Dean motioned at the suit and trench coat Cas was still wearing.

“Okay” Cas said starting to take off his trenchcoat while Dean headed over to get clothes for him.

“Babe, we have the bunker to ourselves”

“Yeah?” 

“We don’t need clothes. We can just wear our boxers, or we could go without anything. How’s that sound sugar?” Dean winks, starting to take off his clothes, and Cas joins him. Soon they’re both just in their boxers and Cas is climbing onto Dean’s back before they head to the kitchen.

“Okay huckleberry, time to get down” Dean chuckled as they walked into the kitchen.

“You wanna know what I love about our alone time?” Cas asked getting off Dean’s back.

“What’s that, doll?” Dean walked around, starting the water to boil, getting out mugs, putting a bag of popcorn in the microwave, and putting another one on the counter for after.

“How affectionate you get. All the terms of endearment, the light kisses, touching just for the sake of touching, and being all mushy and cuddly. No one would ever believe me if I told them” Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck when he leaned against the counter.

“I’m done hiding bumble bee, we can be like this all the damn time. Except we should probably refrain from walking around in our boxers when other people are here” Dean chuckled softly.

“Are you sure you’re ready to go from zero to sixty right away? I’m perfectly fine with taking it slow with what we do around them” 

“I’m beyond ready, hot stuff. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to be like this without worrying who sees. I wanna show off my hot as fuck boyfriend to everyone and show how much I love him”

“Dean we’ve all already seen Benny” Cas teased.

“Haha. I didn't love Benny and he wasn’t my boyfriend. Besides you’re way hotter than Benny, and everyone else for that matter. You love you so fuckin’ much baby.

“I love you too, Dean” The water started boiling and the microwave dinged so the two separated. Cas took out the popcorn, put the new one in, and poured the popped bag into a big bowl while Dean fixed the hot chocolate. 

“You want whipped cream, sweetie pie?” Dean asked walking to the fridge.

“Sure, can you pass me some butter to melt?”

“Here you go honey bee” Dean tossed half a stick of butter to Cas, who dropped it in a bowl, and put it in the microwave. Dean placed the whipped cream on the counter next to Cas and brought the mugs over.

“What movie do you wanna watch?” Cas took out the butter and poured it on the popcorn

“Well sexy, you won the bet, you choose. Open up” Cas opened his mouth and Dean sprayed some whipped cream into his mouth and put a little on his nose. Cas went cross eyed looking at it making Dean laugh as he sprayed some into his own mouth before putting some in the hot chocolates. When he saw Cas still looking at the whipped cream he leaned down and kissed the whipped cream off.

“I kinda wanna watch a show instead. Wanna continue the first season of 24?”

“I’m down for anything you want handsome, as long as I get to just curl up in my boyfriend’s arms, eat way too much popcorn, and maybe check out the hot guy I heard is in the first season. I think we were on episode eight, he shows up in episode fourteen” Dean picked up the mugs and winked at Cas before heading to his room with Cas following behind.

The men cuddled up together on the bed, Dean’s laptop resting on Cas’s lap and the popcorn bowl on Dean’s. They watched for hours, talking occasionally, and just enjoying each other’s company. Dean fell asleep on Cas’s shoulder halfway through episode thirteen.

“Dean, wake up. It’s episode fourteen. And by the way he was in the very end of episode thirteen” Cas said shaking Dean awake.

“Why didn’t you wake me for it? What time even is it, beautiful?” Dean lifted his head.

“He was in less than a minute and it’s two am. Want to continue?” Cas asked and Dean nodded so he pressed play.

 

“Dean, I don’t see it. He has long, light hair, a Serbian accent, and is at least fifteen years younger than Jimmy”

“I’m telling you, Alexis Drazen looks just like you. Besides sweetie, this show is from years ago, meaning the actors older” Dean gestured between Cas and the screen. They had been arguing about Cas’s resemblance to the guy that plays Alexis Drazen since the end of the fourteenth episode, five minutes ago.

“I concede, only because it’s three am and we need to sleep”

“Ughh fine. Goodnight, my angel. I love you” Dean put the popcorn bowl and the laptop on the table next to the bed before kissing Castiel and getting under the covers.

“Good night, my human. I love you too” Cas teased, turning off the light and joining Dean under the covers. 

 

“Motherfucking son of a goddamn whore! Chipmunk who the hell is calling you so early?” Dean grumbles when a phone started loudly play Highway to Hell.

“That’s your phone Dean, mine plays Stairway to Heaven. Also chipmunk?” Cas teases tiredly, without opening his eyes.

“Sammy? Why the hell are you calling so early?” Dean asks after checking the caller id and answering the phone.

“It’s noon there and I think we need your help” Dean listened to what had happened the previous night and told Sam they would head out right away. He hung up and started laughing as he found clothes to put on.

“Dean, what’s going on?’ Cas lifted his head and finally opened his eyes, trying to figure out where his heat source went.

“Get up sunshine, we gotta go”

“Go where?”

“Our brothers got married in Vegas, cowboy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw if you couldn't guess, Misha played Alexis Drazen in the first season of 24.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun ;)

_20 hours previously_

“So Deano, you and Cassie seem really happy” Gabe said turning to face Dean while remaining curled up in Sam’s arms.

“Yeah, we really are. You guys seem happy too” Dean smiled at the thought of his boyfriend.

“Yeah, I can’t believe I hid my feelings for so long. I wish we could’ve been doing this sooner” Sam said wrapping his arms tighter around Gabriel.

“You weren’t ready to and honestly I don’t think I would have been the best person to be in a relationship with before. Just like you weren’t ready to come out and tell us about you and Cas, Dean. You don’t need to apologize for hiding it, we understand” Gabe smiled at Sam before turning back to Dean.

“How’d you know I was going to apologize?”

“I can see it in your head”

“How many times have I told you to stay out of my head” Dean groaned.

“He’s right though Dean, we understand and we’re not mad” Sam gave his brother a smile and Dean could tell he really meant.

“I know. Thank you guys, really. Now that’s enough emotional stuff I’ve had enough chick flick moments for the rest of the month”

 _Liar. We have chick flick moments all the time, ten bucks says we’ll have one tonight._ Cas teased in Dean’s head.

 _What they don’t know won’t hurt them and after everything that’s happened we’ll most definitely have a chick flick moment tonight. Now stop listening in my head and go to sleep you need to rest._ Dean thought back.

_Fine, goodbye Dean._

_Y_ _ou’re still there aren’t you, you’re just not saying things_

_...No_

_Cas, please, for me?_

_Damn it I can’t say no to you, I’m going to sleep now._

_Bye Cas_

_Whatever_

“Why are you smiling like that? It’s creepy” Sam eyed him suspiciously.

“I’m smiling at the show”

“Merlin is on the brink of death and Arthur’s stuck hanging from a ledge in a cave full of giant spider creatures. You’re not smiling at the show”

“You’re talking to Cas, aren’t you?” Gabe smirked.

“I was” Dean admitted.

“Aww that’s ador- What!? Why are they arresting Arthur?! He needs to get the flower to Gaius so Merlin can live!” Gabe yelled at the TV causing Sam and Dean to laugh.

 

 

“Hey, we’re gonna go out for a bit, find something regular couples do. We’ll probably be back late if we come back at all so don’t wait up. You and Cas get some alone time” Gabe smirked when Dean returned from the kitchen with a new beer.

“Have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do” Dean chuckled.

“Dean, there’s nothing you wouldn’t do” Sam teased.

“Exactly”

“Bye Deano, have fun with your man!” Gabriel said already dragging Sam out of the room.

“Bye Dean!” Sam yelled.

“So Gabe, where should we go?” Sam asked as him and Gabe headed to his room so he could grab his wallet and stuff.

“Wherever you want to go”

“Vegas, I want to go to Vegas” Gabe smirked.

“Ok, Vegas it is. I’ll go grab my stuff, you go pack snacks cause I assume you’ll want some” Sam chuckled and the two separated.

 

After ten minutes waiting for Sam in the garage, Gabriel headed to Sam’s room to see what was taking so long.

“Sammy?” Gabe said walking into the room. He stopped dead when he saw what was inside. There was blood spattered everywhere, on the wall, the floor, even some on the ceiling. His Sam was on the floor next to the bed, flesh torn, abdomen shredded, and eyes wide open.

“Sammy!” Gabe ran to his boyfriend and cradled his lifeless body in his arms as he cried.

“No, no , no! We were supposed to be together for a long time. I can’t lose you Sammy. Please come back, please” Gabriel sobbed into Sam’s shoulder.

His strong, brave, loyal, smart, amazing, perfect Sammy was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is payback for my friend writing a sad fic. You know who you are


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I'm updating! I know it's been a couple months and I'm very sorry. Especially with where I left it last. It will definitely not be as long in between updates from now on. Also I based some of this off of the Las Vegas episode of Kings of Con and there was one scene that is just impossible for me to recreate so I just put a link to it on Youtube. Instead of Rob Benedict it should be Sam.

“Gabe! Gabe, wake up!” Sam shook Gabriel who was crying out in his sleep. He had pulled over when Gabe had started screaming.

“Sammy!” Gabriel jerked awake and immediately wrapped his arms around Sam tightly.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. It was just a dream” Sam soothed Gabriel and calmly rubbed his back. “

You were dead” Gabriel cried.

“Hey, hey, I’m alive, I’m okay. Do you want to tell me exactly what happened?” Sam asked, kissing Gabriel’s forehead.

“It was when we were leaving. It was exactly the same, except you didn’t meet me in the garage. When you didn’t show I went to find you. You were dead on the floor and the room was covered in your blood. I was so scared Sammy”

“You don’t have to be scared anymore, I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere”

“Well, hopefully you’re going to Vegas” Gabe smirked, his usual self returning.

“You sure you still wanna go”

“Hells yeah” Gabe replied and Sam pulled back out onto the road and they were off.

 

 

“So, I say we hit the bar, get drunk, then go to the casino” Gabe explained as they walked into their hotel room. Gabe had managed to score them a suite because of some acquaintances from his time in Vegas with the norse gods and porn stars. He promised there would be none of either this time.

“Gabe, I know that I wasn’t the biggest fan of your lifestyle or what happened last time you were here, but I am so glad for it right now. This suite is awesome” Sam marvelled while looking around. “

Maybe another time we can convince Dean to have a real vacation and bring him and Cas along for a family vacation. I’m always up for coming to Vegas and you Winchesters can certainly use a break. Besides, how funny will it be to watch Cassie here?” Gabe joked while organizing what was left of his snacks on the table.

“I don’t know, if Cas has been spending as much time with Dean as I assume he has, he probably wouldn’t be so, Castiel angel of the lord, here anymore” Sam smirked putting their bags in the bedroom.

“Hey, that’s my innocent little brother you’re talking about” Gabe feigned shock.

“And my older brother” Sam teased back.

“Point taken. Come on hot stuff, let’s go get drunk and waste some money” Gabe grabbed Sam’s arm and dragged him out of the room.

 

_2 hours later_

 

“Wooooowww” Gabe stared up at Sam in drunken awe.

“What?” Sam asked just as drunk.

“You’re sooo tall” Gabe drawled as if he had never noticed before.

“And you’re soo short.” Sam drawled in the exact same way.

“You’re so handsome”

“Can I tell you a secret?” Sam tried to whisper but didn’t quite succeed as he leaned down to Gabriel’s, almost losing his balance in his drunken haze. “

What?” Gabriel giggled, which he would definitely be denying the next day.

“I love you” Sam said in complete sincerity, all signs of drunkenness momentarily gone

“I love you too Sam” Gabriel said back just as sincerely.

“Let’s get married”

“What?”

“Come on we’re in Vegas. Is the trickster too scared to be spontaneous?” Sam teased, knowing Gabriel refused to let anyone think he wasn’t still the fun loving, trickster he was when Sam and Dean first met him.

“Oh hell no! I’ve been waiting to be with you for so long I’d have married you years ago. Just, are you sure?” Gabe retorted but with a soft layer of sincerity.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my entire life. So is that a yes?” Sam smiled hopefully.

“Maybe, if you ask me properly. I am a gentleangel, I expect to be wooed” Gabriel smirked. It took Sam a minute to catch on, but when he finally did, he got down on one knee.

“Gabriel, archangel of the lord, I love you so much. I have for so many years. Honestly, I started falling for you since you were just a janitor at a college and a witness. I remember trying to convince myself that you weren’t the trickster because I liked you. Then even after everything we went through with you, even the mystery spot, I still kept forgiving you and still had feelings for you. When we thought Lucifer had actually killed you it tore my heart out. I love you, and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you Gabe, please marry me.”

“Sammy, that was beautiful, I love you so much. Of course I’ll marry you. Come on” Gabriel pulled Sam to his feet and dragged him away from the bar. Once he realised he had no idea where he was going he let Sam find directions to the nearest chapel.

 

_The next morning_

 

https://youtu.be/3bw3dpSww3Y

“What the hell happened last night!?” Sam yelled pacing across the room.

“Well obviously we got married” Gabriel replied casually lying on the bed browsing a room service menu.

“At what point did we think it was a good point to get married?”

“Don’t know”

“And why? Why would we do that?”

“Don’t know”

“Why are you being so freaking blasé about this?” Sam turned towards Gabriel.

“Don’t know”

“Do you remember anything from last night?” Sam returned to pacing.

“No, and will you stop pacing you’re giving me whiplash” Gabe tossed the menu onto the bedside table.

“Sorry. I should call Dean” Sam said climbing back onto the bed and grabbing his phone.

“Sam?” “

Yeah Gabe?” Sam turned to face the archangel.

“Do you, Do you regret marrying me?” For the first time in his existence Gabriel felt shy and unable to make eye contact.

“Oh Gabe, no. No I don’t regret marrying you. I regret marrying you while being blackout drunk and not being able to remember it. I regret not having what little family have with us. I regret the way it happened, not that it happened. I love you, don’t you ever think otherwise.” Sam cupped Gabe’s face and kissed him.

“Call your brother, get him and Cassie here. We’ll have that family vacation. Then, sometime in the future we can have an actual wedding, with all our friends and family. I’m gonna order us some waffles with lots of chocolate sauce and sugar and you will eat them” Gabe gave Sam another kiss before picking up the room phone as seem called Dean

“It’s noon there and I think we need your help. Gabe wanted to go to Vegas and last night we got extremely drunk, like black out drunk. And apparently we got married. We’re fine with it but we were thinking that to celebrate you guys could come out and we can have a family vacation” He could hear Dean laughing through the phone

“Hell yeah, we’ll head right out. Oh and Sammy, mazel tov” Dean laughed.

“Yeah yeah, see you in a couple hours jerk”

“Bitch” Sam retorted before the call ended.

“Breakfast will be here soon. Are the love birds coming?”

“Yeah they’ll be here in a few hours”

“Good. Which one of us is gonna put on some kind of clothing to answer the door for the waffles?”

“They’re your waffles. Besides, I’m going to shower real quick before eating” “

Ughh, fine”

“Love you” Sam kissed Gabe one more time before heading to the bathroom.

“Love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There Grace are you happy now? I did it and no one is dead.


End file.
